1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved apparatus for comminuting tree stumps in the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In land clearing operations, tree stumps remaining after felling trees may be pulled out of the ground and left at the site to decompose, or removed to a dump area. Alternatively, the stumps may be burned at the site or at the dump area. Such solutions often run afoul of environmental concerns, making it attractive to comminute the stumps in the ground.
A host of machines have been devised to comminute tree stumps in the ground. Those with which Applicant is familiar are complex and very expensive, making them prohibitively costly from a purchase standpoint, and in most cases even from a rental or one-time use standpoint.